


Guitar

by Saxaphone_girl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, M/M, ddlb, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxaphone_girl/pseuds/Saxaphone_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Frankie wants daddy's affection, so he does it in Gerard's favorite way. Music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooo fam. This is also on wattpad on my wattpad account so it's not plagerism. Okay? Okay. Enjoy!

"Frankie! Daddy's home!" Gerard closed the door behind him, smiling as his little boy wobbled down the stairs to him. "We're you a good boy for daddy all day?" 

Frankie nodded, his mouth latched around his pink paci. In his hands he held a dolphin stuffie with a pink bow in his hair. He himself had a pink tiara in his near shoulder length hair, ((A/N) DANGER DAYS FRANK, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS) and was wearing a short pastel pink skirt, black stockings, and a baby blue button up. 

"I'm so proud." Gerard gently ruffled his hair around the tiara. "What do you wanna do, baby?" 

Frankie grabbed Gerard's hand and simply pulled him up the stairs to the practice room they had set up right away when they moved out of their stuffy apartment. It doubled as Frank's playroom, so the walls were lavender and there was a bed on one wall and a crib on the other. Frank's little age varied greatly, and on the nights he didn't share a bed with Gerard he would often bounce between the two. 

When Gerard saw Frank go for a guitar, he couldn't supress his large grin. It always made him incredibly aroused to see Frank play guitar when he was in little space. His rough, calloused, tattooed hands shredding all over the strings contradicted so much with his cute clothes and adorable attitude that Gerard could hardly resist a chance to reach out for him. 

Frank hoped up on the bed, pulling the pink guitar he had for times like this into his lap. His paci was taken out and put on a small night stand. He began to strum slow and sweetly over the strings, his little voice sweetly ringing out. 

"Where? Where will you stand? When all the lights go down across these city streets." 

Gerard smiled and closed his eyes, listening to his baby play. It was so satisfying to know that he was taking care of such an amazing little. 

When Frank finished, he put the guitar away, and made grabby motions at Gerard, indicating he wanted to be picked up.

Gerard smiled and lifted Frank, resting him on his hip, and carrying him over to their bedroom. 

"Playtime?" 

"Playtime."


End file.
